Romantic Notions
by SnowChaser
Summary: TuggerMisto. Different from my usual stuff, yes... but I tried my hand at romance. R & R? Please?
1. Prologue: Tugger's POV

{As promised, here's my Tugger/Misto goodness!!! It's the two different POV's. Enjoy reading! WARNING: Flames will be used to toast marshmallows over a big barrel!}  
  
MORE THAN A ONE-NIGHT STAND  
  
Sunlight. It filtered through the top of the box, causing my sleeping partner to murr in his sleep and cuddle closer, his head resting on my broad chest. God, he looks so angelic in his sleep. if I didn't know his real age, I'd have mistaken him for a kitten when he took his repose. His white face was currently buried in my thick ruff of fur, drawing as much warmth as possible, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was doing this on purpose as an excuse to snuggle closer to me. Not that I'd mind that one little bit!  
  
Alright, I admit it. I'm in love. Yeah, that's right. Me, the tom who everyone called a flirt and said would never settle down finally got shot through the heart by Cupid's magical arrow. And I didn't fall in love with just anyone, no siree. I fell in love. with my best friend.  
  
Oh, sure, I know what you're thinking. Tugger, you're crazy. You aren't supposed to love your friend. You should love one of the ladies. But, you see, it's not like that. All the queens in the tribe think I'm obnoxious, and all the princesses see me as a sex symbol. Not my lover. He sees me for me. He loves me just the way I am.  
  
I look down again, seeing the black top of his head and rubbing my chin against the sleek fur, starting a deep rumble in my chest in an attempt to wake the small tom up gently. As it was, he shifted and peered up at me, his chocolate-hued orbs sparking with mischief.  
  
"What?" I asked with a smile as he pulled me down for a kiss, capturing my lips with his own. We stayed locked like that for a few moments before he pulled back, letting me up for air and smiling. "That was refreshing," I murmured, running a paw down his body to curl protectively around the curve of his waist. He smiled and leaned closer, nearly on top of me, our lips inches apart as he rested his forehead against mine.  
  
"Mmm. what a great way to wake up," he sighed, staring into my eyes as though he could see all about me in their depths. He drew back, but cuddled close,, head on my shoulder, sighing in blissful contentment.  
  
I was in heaven. 


	2. Prologue: Misto's POV

{A/N: And here's Misto's POV. Once again, author thanks to be put up after I get some reviews.}  
  
MAGICAL FEELINGS  
  
Sunlight. Yes, I knew it was peeking through the top of the box, just as I knew my love was lying awake, staring at me, thinking how adorable I was in repose. Repose. ha, that was a laugh. I was as awake as he was, and just as alert. Without hesitation, I gave my trademark murr as I managed to get even closer to my beloved, my face buried in his thick shock of mane. Hehe. I am so good! He thought I was asleep, when in reality I was biding my time, waiting for that sweet sound to emit from his chest cavity. Only then would I lift my head.  
  
Love. A four-letter word that could easily turn your world upside down with it's twists and turns. something more magical than even me. Yup, I am that self-same Mistofflees who once rescued Old Deuteronomy. The shy little tuxedo cat who was so agile? Yup. that was me. before I fell in love, that is. I'm not as shy now, let me tell you!  
  
I feel the slight shift in my lovers position, then feel the soft caress between the ears. God, it takes all my strength not to start purring like crazy. But he takes care of that for me. As soon as that delightful purr begins, I know it's time to open my eyes.  
  
At once, I lift my head, my eyes alight with all the mischief I could muster. After all, staring into those beautiful blue orbs, who wouldn't want to make him whimper? Teasingly, I reach up and pull his head down to my level, kissing him lightly and full on the mouth. As always, his lips are delicious, and I savor the taste for a few seconds before I let him up for air.  
  
"That was refreshing," I hear him murmur, enjoying the feel of his paw sliding down to claim the curve of my waist, resting there as if it were the most natural position in the world. I shifted, nearly rolling on top of him, sighing in sheer bliss. I dropped my forehead onto his, my eyes searching his own. Love, happiness and ev\motion was reflected back at me, and I gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"Mmmm. what a great way to wake up," I muttered, still resting my forehead on his for a few more seconds, drowning in his eyes before I forced myself to move. Not far. I shifted to rest my head on his shoulder again, half closing my eyes.  
  
Could life be any more perfect? 


	3. Chapter Three: Thoughts

{A/N: Oh, wow! I didn't think anyone was going to WANT me to continue this fic! *insert goofy smile here* So. uh. I'll say my first round of thank you's here, and then continue! The rest will be told in a flashback, about how this "unlikely" pair fell in love.  
  
Lozzypop: Awww, thank you so much! And, yes, there shall be more! Tugger/Misto is one of my favorite couples out there. so I shall continue as long as I possibly can!  
  
Olivia: Well, thanks! I'll try to live up to the beauty of my other chapters!  
  
Paris (BlackSparrow): I'm sorry! I confused you, didn't I? (Not that that's hard for me to do to ANYONE, mind you!) Oh, here. *hands a big thing of Coke over, like the one she was joking about before "The Haunted Mansion"* Stay tuned. those two chapters were just previews!!!!!!!!  
  
Mungo/Teazer: I've been added to a favorites list?! Wow. that's a first!!!!!! Thank you! ^_^ *hands a bag of popcorn* There shall be more slash here, never fear!!!!!!  
  
Jemi Gr: *sees Jemmima eyes* Not the Jemi eyes! Anything but the Jemi eyes!!!!!!!! *blinks* Okay. Here's more.. Just stop looking at me with those adorable/sweet/sad eyes!!!!!!!!}  
  
THOUGHTS  
  
(Tugger's POV)  
  
'Damn, it's cold out here,' I say to myself, trying in vain to warm my all- but frozen paws in the think mane around my neck and shoulders, though it wasn't working all that well. At two degrees below, I again wonder why in the name of Bast I had decided to come out on the coldest of nights, until I remembered why. Munkus had decided to throw a Christmas Party so we could all get together once again. I swear, he's getting a little weird. He seems to want us together more often. I mean, we once just saw each other once a year. This year, though, it's been different.  
  
See, Old Deuteronomy took the Jellicle gift last year. Oh, sure, you know what I'm talking about! The choice? Well, he took it, leaving poor, poor Munkus in charge of the Tribe. Now, don't get me wrong. Munk is a great guy, (easy on the eyes too, believe me! If he wasn't my brother.), but he's also a little old fashioned. He thinks we should spend more time together. But that's not the reason I'm going. Oh, no siree!  
  
I'm going, armed with mistletoe. And this isn't for just anyone who throws themselves at me, that's for sure! Uh-uh. This is for a cute little black and white, with eyes the color of a Hershey's bar. And that white chest. Wait. lemme back up for a second.  
  
Mistofflees is my best friend, has been since I was a teen and he was a mature kitten. Oh, sure, I was older than him. ok. A LOT older than him, but he was just so darn cute with that delicate dancers body and huge eyes. Oh, and that adorable, pleading look he gave probably had something to do with it too. He could use his eyes to get what he wanted. so could his half- sister, Jemmima. Theose two were a pair, I tell you that right now! Anyway, that's how I met Misto. Naturally, we started hanging out together, checking out the princesses and being general pains-in-the-arse. Then. then I became a tom, and Misto was a teen. I think that's when this whole thing started.  
  
I was teasing him one day about the queens. He told me, embarrassed and trying to hide it, that he had never kissed a queen. I looked him over, noting his absolutely wonderful markings, the purest white against the blackest ebony, and those large, expressive eyes. He could have been a heartbreaker, and I told him that. He didn't believe me, and. well, to put it short, he told me he wanted to know how to kiss. Well, I was a natural at that, so I nodded and leaned down slowly, giving him a warm kiss, just the way I would have with one of the queens. To my utter surprise, he responded. and that sparked my interest in my best friend.  
  
Tonight, I was going to show him just what he meant to me.  
  
(Misto's POV)  
  
My tail is so cold, it feels like it's going to fall off. No, seriously! I am SOOO cold! Glancing quickly in each direction, I leap in the road and bound across the street, my strides graceful and elegant. Not sexy, swaggering or long. Just precise, even strides that don't attract attention. Sometimes. no, most of the time I wish I had a different walk. Like Tugger's. So sexy and taunting. and attention-getting.  
  
Oh well. There'll be enough of that tonight, when I get to the junkyard. Munkustrap decided that we should get together tonight and exchange gifts with those we love. Well, I've got that covered, providing Munkus has no objections. Now, Munk is a handsome fellow, so handsome I myself can barely keep my paws off him, but tonight. I know he's going to be with Squire, the new queen. Everybody likes her! But she likes Tugger. They ALL like Tugger.  
  
As I cross into the 'yard, nodding to Alonzo, who arrived the same time I did, I do a quick mental check of my gifts. A small collar with a sapphire in it for my sister, Jemmima. A leather collar for Alonzo, the love of her life. And a small sprig of mistletoe. for the only cat who has my attention. A tall, lanky black-and gold body. those gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Wait, Misto. There's no use getting ahead of yourself. You see, I'm sweetly, passionately in love with my best friend. I know, that's "not right", but you don't understand. It's impossible not to be in love with the Rum Tum Tugger. He's just totally sexy, with this thick, luxurious, soft fur that's always in a state of perfection, and these sexy blue eyes that just scream, "You know you want me". We've been friends. well. umm.  
  
See, I was a really annoying kitten. Me and my sister, Jemi, were instantly spoiled by our parents, Jenny and Skimble. See, they weren't supposed to be able to have kits, but they did, after trying for such a long time. So, naturally, me and Jemi were totally spoiled. And having these huge brown eyes helped out. All we had to do was pout, and we'd get anything. Anyway, I was a mature kitten for my age, and I loved to hang out with the teens. I was younger than Tugger. Ok, I'll admit it, A LOT younger than him, but I was just as mature. (Sometimes MORE mature; he tended to act like a kit even then!) Anyway, something just seemed to draw me to him.  
  
Then, when I was a teen, an even occurred that gave my life a new twist. See, I didn't know how to kiss a queen, and naturally I went to Tugger, the Tribal flirt. He told me I had no reason to act like this. that I was a handsome one, with no need to avoid queens. I did, however, persist in asking him to teach me how to kiss. All I remember was him leaning down, then pressing his lips to mine. And I was in heaven.  
  
That was awile ago, but I made a vow. This year. I'm going to tell him how I feel, even if it kills me. 


	4. Chapter Four: More thinking

{A/N: I apologize for the long absence... I had a rather rough time of it. I had a lovely little bout of anorexia... and slipped into a deep depression. However! I am back. So, let us continue with our favorite slash couple, shall we?  
  
Fani90: Thank you very much for the compliment!  
  
Chapter dedicated to Mungo/Teazer, for the support!}  
  
Tugger's POV  
  
I swagger into the yard, gently shaking my mane into place as I step into Munkustrap's warm, brotherly embrace. We break apart and touch paws lightly, eyes locking.  
  
"Welcome, Tugger."  
  
"Thanks, Stripes. Everyone here?" I use his most hated nickname intentionally, knowing that it really annoys him when I say that. True to form, he shakes his head, and gives a soft laugh.  
  
"Shaddyup, Tugger. Everyone's here except for Misto, Bomba and Deme."  
  
My heart plummets. Maybe Misto won't show up after all? However, my doubts are obviously in vain, for not twenty seconds later, a small black form scampers up, tail weaving through the air. A white face peers up at me, with huge eyes that take on a pleading quality.  
  
"Tugger? You're here?" I laugh heartily, gently scratching him behind one ear, which I know he likes. He starts to purr softly, and nudges at my shoulder in an attempt to keep my hand there. Teasingly, I scratch under his chin, and he starts to murr into my hand, eyes closed in bliss.  
  
Misto's POV  
  
Alonzo and Jemi don't want me to leave, but I know I have to. Tugger just arrived; I can hear his voice even from here. Besides, I haven't greeted Munkustrap yet. Politely excusing myself from my sister and her mate, I trot over towards Tugger...  
  
Knowing how sensitive he is, I move forward stealthily, my black body blending perfectly into the shadows. Silently, imitating the ancient form of hunting, I launch myself from the shadows, only to pretend I didn't know Tugger was here.  
  
"Tugger? You're here?" I speak innocently, and he starts a booming, hearty laugh. Then he scratches the sensitive point behind my ear, and I start to purr, helpless to resist. He moves his hand and my eyes slide shut in bliss.  
  
This is too perfect for words. 


End file.
